Crazy Love
by fromtheheart97
Summary: I dont know what to put for the summary, all i know is that this is unlike any story you've read before. Peeta/Katniss & some Cato/Katniss… That just makes you want to read more into right? if you et confused wait til the 4th chapter. That'll clear it up.
1. Chapter 1

"You love me. Real or not real?" His lips traced every word across her shoulder.

She whispered the single word softly in his ear, "Real."

_**Two Years Later**_

Chapter 1

"Katniss!" Katniss hears Prim call from the balcony, "Have you seen Dani? She was just here!"

She quickly ran upstairs to the living room, "There's only so many places a little 3 year old can go Prim, did you check her crib?"

"Of course I did! But I can't seem to find her anywhere!"

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

Dandelion, or Dani as everyone calls her, was an unexpected, lucky baby. When the bombs hit District 12 about three years ago, killing nearly everyone there, someone had a little baby girl that was only 3 weeks old. No one knew about her until one day when Katniss headed to 12 to see the damage for the first time, she heard Buttercup, Prim's favorite cat, yowling from the rubble of the bakery. Alarmed by his sudden outburst, (since he usually just sits around waiting for someone to feed him), Katniss rushed towards the area with the most rubble with her bow and arrows in hand. As she got closer she could hear the soft cries of a baby coming from what looked like a bomb-shelter.

_Hmm_, Katniss thought,_ Maybe she actually knew what was going on_.

When she got there Buttercup saw her and immediately bolted towards her grabbing her bow, ripping it from her hands and sped away stopping only to make sure that Katniss was following him. When he finally stopped it was in front of a small wooden box. The cries were especially loud now that she was at the source of where it was coming from. Katniss slowly opened the box, and there, laid a little baby girl with a hand-knitted blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were the exact same shade of a clear ocean blue, and her hair was a soft golden color and had curl to it. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was just too beautiful. Katniss picked up the child as carefully and gently as she could. As she did a small piece of paper, burnt at the edges, drifted like a feather. Not caring what was in it, she was suddenly very glad about two things, one, that she had told Peeta to stay in the hovercraft and two, that only Haymitch could hear and see her. He would know not to say anything to anyone about where she found the baby. Slowly she made her way back to the Victor's Village with Buttercup close on her heels, walked in her house and sat down at the dining table with the baby still cradled in her arms. She was debating with herself, she wondered if she should save the paper and read it with Peeta, but she decided against it and slowly unfolded the creased paper.

At the top in swirly cursive, there were only eight words that read: "_This is my baby girl, her name is…_" The rest of the sentence was burnt off keeping the name of the child a mystery. The only other thing that was on the paper was the baby's birthdate: June 21, 3015.

Its July 11, 3015. Exactly three weeks after she was born, and two days after the bombing of 12 happened. Katniss didn't realize she was crying when she saw a single tear drop into the child's soft forehead. She quickly wiped her eyes and, after setting the baby on the couch with many pillows acting as a cushion around her so that she didn't fall, she went to the sink and washed her face so that any traces that might show that she was crying would disappear.

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

It was 5:30pm. About a half an hour before Peeta was scheduled to get home from the bakery. Katniss and Prim frantically searched for Dani before he came home, but the slam of the door told them that they were out of time. In the few seconds before he got upstairs to the sitting room, they both scrambled to get themselves settled in the big fluffy chairs that were surrounding the fireplace. They had both just grabbed a book and tried to look like they were engrossed in their books when Peeta came hopped up the stairs.

Looking at Katniss with his million dollar smile, he asked, "What? No welcome home kiss?" putting his hand on his heart, feigning hurt, just for added effect.

She smiled, put her book gently down and got up. Walking towards her one and only love, she wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed light kisses up his neck to his jawline, all the way to the nape of his neck. She nipped his ear lightly and tried to pull away but Peeta was always one step ahead of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed my smile.

During this little "private time" between Peeta and Katniss, she saw from the corner of her eye that Prim snuck out and went to find Dani.

"So, love, where might my little daughter be?" He asked, planting little kisses across Katniss' jaw line, "I haven't seen her all day. I missed her so much that I even took off early from the bakery to rush home and see her again!" A smile played at his face, but she wasn't able to see because her head was down making her hair fall in front of her face. She tried to compose herself before she looked up at him.

She still had her wits with her so she quickly came up with a lie. "Oh, you know, she's outside playing in the garden. You know how she likes to be outside a lot." She smiled her dazzling and irresistible smile that she knew he could not resist and she thought she sold it perfectly. Unfortunately he was already one step ahead of her. Still.

"So," Peeta said in a half smirk, "If i look outside, then she would be playing with Prim in the dandelion beds?" He made as if he was heading to the window that overlooked the backyard.

"Uhm, as a matter of fact I think she went to the bathroom," Katniss quickly said, pulling on his arm to bring him back next to her side.

"Oh really?" Peeta said, smiling fully now, without shame, "Katniss you know that you are a terrible liar."

She sighed. She knew that she could never lie to her one true love. Just thinking that she could get away with it brought tears to her eyes. Her sight was getting foggy and her eyes were glassing over.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she said blubbering. "We can't find her. One minute she was there, then the next she was just gone!" She buried her face in his chest and her tears stained his shirt. Her head was down and her body was shutting down because of the strong feelings she felt when she tried to lie to Peeta so she didn't see him or feel him reach around himself and pick up the little girl, wiggle himself out of Katniss' strong grip and carefully place the toddler in her arms.

Dandelion squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Katniss' neck and held on. The squeal brought Katniss back into reality.

Katniss smack Peeta's arm. Hard.

"OUCH!" Peeta was trying to keeping his face serious. He was failing. Miserably. And he started laughing uncontrollably, "You should have seen the look on your face!" He had some trouble getting the whole sentence out in between his breaths. Katniss stormed out of the room with Dani still clinging onto her neck.

Making her way up to the attic, Katniss passed her and Peeta's room and grabbed the push-open mini playpen that was folded neatly in the corner of their walk-in closet. She walked out of the room with the baby in tow, climbed the ladder, sat on the loveseat that Peeta had given her for their 2 year anniversary, reached in between the cushions and pulled out a folder. She opened it and looked at the papers that she had found in the basket with Dani. Placing them on the floor, she put her hand between the cushions again and took out a small leather-bound book. Opening it to page 1,457, she took the pen from the spine of the book and began to write.

_June 19, 3019_

_There's 3 more days until her birthday. I have to tell him soon. He has the right to know. After all, she is his…_

She picked up one of the papers that she had put on the floor. It was old and had yellowed with time, she flipped the paper, with Dani's birthday on it, over and read the handwriting:

_She's Peeta's now._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this besides Dani :) but of course all you Hunger Games fanatics already knew that :D**_

_Reviews would be AWESOME! constructive criticism? requests? helpful hint? Anything welcome! _

_OH! and btw I'm creating a Clato fanfic too so look out for that soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! school has just been my top priority these past couple weeks! I'm thinking of just a few more chapters for this one. I don't know, depends on how i feel about it. If you guys could convince me to write a lot more than just 2 more chapters, I might throw something special in there! kk I hope you enjoy!**

• **~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •**

Chapter 2

Three Days Later:

Slap! Her face stings. Her eyes start to water. She turns away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peeta was screaming at her, "I had a right to know! You should have told me the moment that you found her!"

Katniss started crying. Cascades of tears freely rolled down her face. She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with hurt. "I left her at with your mother! I didn't want you to worry about her, or me!"

"Katniss. Katniss I'm sorry. I just. I'm sorry!" Peeta realized that he had hurt her. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Katniss ran out the door. "Katniss!" Peeta tried to run after her, but he was no match for her speed.

Katniss ran as fast as she could to get to the meadow. It didn't matter that Peeta would find her soon, or that it was getting dark. All she knew was that she needed to get away. For how long? She didn't know.

She finally got to the meadow and she sat down by the lake, put her head between her leg and just cried her eyes out. She sat there for about 2 hours just crying and not knowing what to do._ Why did he react like that? _She asked herself? She put her hand to her face, and she could still feel that warmth on her face from when Peeta's hand impacted on the side of her face. When she finally couldn't cry anymore, she laid down, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

She faintly remembered being picked up and carried away from her spot on the ground, but then she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep. When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, yawned a bit, then everything from the day before flooded her mind. She felt the need to cry, but couldn't because of all the tears that came out the day before. Before she could even get out of bed, the door opened and Peeta stood in the doorway, looking like he was trying to cover up a black eye.

Completely forgetting everything, she sprang out of bed and ran towards him, "Peeta. Peeta, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She carefully examined his eye. Yup, it was definitely a black eye.

"Well, I think that Gale got word of what happened yesterday. And, well, I don't think he quite liked what he heard." He looked down and was scratching the back of his head, something that he only does when he's nervous.

Gale. That's whose house she was in. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs, "GALE HAWTHORNE! YOU GET YOUR BUT INTO THIS ROOM NOW AND YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY HUSBAND HAS A BLACK EYE!"

you should have heard how fast he moved through the house. You could hear the wind whooshing, around the house as he ran from downstairs up to the guest room. _Why was she acting like this? Its like a worse version of PMS. She needed to keep her feelings in check and not have them running around like wild animals like they did last night._

In a rush of words Gale spilled everything, "I'm sorry Katniss! Prim told me about Peeta and I was so mad at him for doing that to you that I had to have him taste his own medicine, then I went out to look for you and I figured that you were in the meadow, and I was right so I picked you up and carried you back over here then I called Prim and your mom so that they knew where you were and they wouldn't get worried and then Prim came over here so that she could put you to bed, then I went and found that idiot over there and I was so upset that I just had to punch him in the face, just so that he could learn his lesson! I'm sorry Katniss, I really am! I didn't think that it would leave a mark like it did!"

Gale's rushed speech shocked Katniss and Peeta so much that the two were speechless. Prim came in after she heard that gale was done speaking to drag him outside, "Come on Gale, lets leave them alone. I think that my brother-in-law needs to say some things to me sister."

When Gale and Prim left, Katniss sat on the bed and she started to cry, "I'm sorry Peeta, its all my fault. I knew that I should have said something to you. I just- I couldn't do it." She put her head in her hands and the tears came flowing again.

"Katniss," she heard Peeta's voice, "Katniss, I know." He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. She leaned her head into his chest and he just held her as she cried. He didn't try to stop her form crying, he knew that she wouldn't listen and that she needed to cry this out.

She fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up, and carried her back to their house. When he was walking in the door, she woke up to the sound of Dani's squeal.

"You can put me down now Peeta."

"Momma? Where were you? I couldn't go to bed! Daddy was getting very mad." The curious little 4 year old said with a slight pout.

"I was out with your auntie. But I'm here now, so you can go to sleep!" Katniss answered, and picked her up.

The three of them made their way up to Peeta's and Katniss' bedroom. Dani climbed in first, then Katniss, who wrapped her arms around the toddler, and finally Peeta, who enclosed his two most important people in the world, in his arms and they all fell asleep. They looked like the perfect family.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss was the first one to wake up. At some point in the night, Dani had climbed over her mother and was sleeping in between Peeta and Katniss. _She looks so peaceful, _Katniss thought. She was just about to get up, when someone grabbed onto her arm.

"You, missy, aren't going anywhere. Not without me at least," Peeta was awake with his hand on Katniss' shoulder and his eyes showed a playful warning. She sighed and waited for him to ease away from Dani's sleeping body. She walked away and waited for him at the door. "We'll call Prim to come at watch her. For now lets go to the meadow. I'm pretty sure that we can find something to do."

Peeta walked up to her, picked her up bridal style, and kissed her lips. "I'm sure that we can. After all _Mrs. Mellark, _we do have some catching up to do." The sound of her last name made her jump slightly. She didn't know why, its been almost 4 years since they got married. They were just heading out the door when suddenly Katniss' knees gave out and she was on the floor in pain.

"Katniss? Katniss whats the matter?" Peeta's voice was concerning now, "Katniss! Wake up!" He was shaking her trying to get her to get up. Dandelion heard her father screaming her mother's name so she made her way downstairs.

"Daddy? Daddy whats wrong? Whats wrong with Mommy?" The little girl asked, the fear clearly showing in her eyes. But Peeta could not hear anything that she was saying. He was too caught up in his own world wondering what was going on with his wife. He screamed for Haymitch to stay with Dani and he ran, with Katniss in his arms to the hospital.

~ • ~

They were in the ER for 5 days. And in all of those five days Katniss did not wake up. Dani called repeatedly but Peeta could not make himself move from his place at the side of his wife's bed. The doctors would talk to him, but he was so much in his own world that he didn't understand a word that they said to him. Even though he knew that it was important, he just could bring himself out of his mind so that he could listen to them talk about her condition. On the 6th day of them being in the hospital, the doctors came rushing in and took Katniss to an operation room. Peeta was not allowed and he fought with the doctors and nurses to get inside, but no matter how much he tried, he wasn't allowed to go in. He was forced to stay outside the room and wait for the head doctor to come out and tell him any news. He heard voices coming from the closed door and some crying. The doctor came out with a baby boy in his arms and pressed the child into Peeta's arms. He looked at the child and it looked exactly like Katniss, if she was a boy. The same grey eyes and a tuft of brown hair on the top of his head. He looked at the doctor questionably, but the doctor had a look of regret in his eyes.

"Mr. Mellark. I'm so sorry. Your wife. Well she's in the mild stages of breast cancer. I'm afraid that she only has a few more months left. She'll be put in a different room than before and you can go and visit her. She's awake now.

* * *

**A/N: AAAHHHHH I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IN LIKE ****FOREVER**** BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BIG PAIN IN THE BUT SO I HAVENT HAD A CHANCE TO UPDATE. its short i know but its all that a wrote. I **_**promise **_**that i'll update more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So i know that all of y'all are getting a bit confused, but i need to hurry up and finish it cuz its getting boring. Yes, Katniss is Dani's mother. No Peeta is not the father. Yes i know that its confusing but yeah. This chapter should clear it up a bit. Maybe, depends on how you like this pairing. please no hate. im just playing around with characters. if you don't like it then im sorry :( i hope that you enjoy some other stories. This chapter is a bit "Mature" just to let everyone know. if you don't like reading it then i guess that you won't find out what happened! kk heres the chapter that'll hopefully clear everything up. :D**

**Thanks for coming this far with me!**

**-Chris**

**~ • ~**

**Five years ago. **

Katniss POV

There he is. He's so strong and tall. But he's a Career. He doesn't bother with District 12 "rats" as he calls them. But I just can't help it. Cato's just so handsome. His eyes are piercing blue and his beach blonde hair has that way of sitting just right no matter what.. Every chance that he gets, he flexes his large muscles, trying to look like he doesn't know that he's doing it. Im still looking at him when he feels my gaze and turns and looks me in the eye. The glint of slyness in his eyes as he smiles at me sends shivers flowing down my back. He sees me shiver and he smiles his devious smile. I quickly look away as I feel a blush creeping up my face. I turn around and am faced with The other District 2 tribute, Clove.

"What the hell is your problem 12? Are you checking him out?" Her voice had a deathly tone to it. She stepped up closer to me and put her lips to my ear and in a just as deadly whisper she spoke so only i could hear, "You go anywhere _near_ him, I will make sure that when I kill you, I will make it a painful, slow death. So why don't you just think about that the next time that you decide to smile at _my _Cato." She saw the look of fear mixed with shock, that was clearly displayed, on my face when she pulled away. I saw the look of victory that she wore when she turned away. I watched her retreating back as she went straight for Cato and pulled his face down to hers as they shared a rough kiss. I felt like I was going to puke with disgust, so I had to turn and run for the bathroom. I was there for a good ten minutes puking my guts out. I walk out of the stall and there was an Avox there holding a silver platter with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a glass of water, that was arranged on a blood red handkerchief. I took the toothbrush and toothpaste to the sink and stood there brushing my teeth until I couldn't taste the bile anymore. I turn back around and drop the items back into the tray and then turned back around to wash my hands, face and neck, to cool down the burning. When I was done, i saw that there was a towel next to me, but no Avox. I wiped my face and walked out the door only to come face to face with Cato. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't move.

"You ok there, Fire Girl? Seems like you had some trouble with something. " He made his voice sound like satin, looks rough but soft to touch. he trailed his fingers in my hair and started to twirl it in his fingers. I was still frozen in place, my breathing was getting more labored and I was sure that he could hear my quick heartbeat.

He was walking slowly around me in a circle when he leaned into me and whispered in a seductive tone, "A bit tense are we Fire Girl?" He made his way behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, "You need to relax," when he said that he stared rubbing my shoulders it felt so good, that I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, "Loosen up. You're always so stiff. You need to learn how to have fun." His teeth grazed my earlobe and my knees gave out. I would have fallen on my butt if he hadn't been there to catch me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He came around with one arm still around my waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Despite his rough act that he usually has, his lips are soft. They move with mine, but still hold their own shape. He walks forward and pushed me up against the wall behind me. Still not breaking the kiss he lifts me up and I wrap my leg around his waist. My hands move to the back of his head and I press him closer to my mouth, if it was possible, and I wrapped my fingers in his hair. His hand traveled up my back and laid them flat agains the middle of my back. He finally broke the kiss, but not before he bit my lower lip so hard it bled. There was a weird sensation when he did that, it felt… _Good_. He sucked on my lip until no more blood came out and then moved to my neck where he bit, licked, sucked and kissed it. i knew that from the amount of sucking that he did that I would have a pattern of hickeys all over my neck. I gasped and pulled his face back to mine. I bit his lip and he moaned into my mouth. He pulled away and, in a breathless tone said, "Maybe, we should take this upstairs. Just to see how fiery you can get." He saw my eye flash to the training room and he chuckled, "Don't worry, theres another way to get to the elevators." He put me down, took my hand and led me to the elevators. As soon as the elevator door closed, we assumed the same position that we had in the hallway. Without looking, he pressed a button and we shot up to level 2. "Don't worry Lover Girl, everyone is still out and won't be back till late. Its just us" As soon as he was done speaking, I pulled his face back to mine and he kept it there. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cato, still carrying me, walked backwards to his room, opened the door, and kicked it closed, then dropped me on the bed. He took his teeth and bit on the zipper, that was just above my cleavage, and pulled it all the way down to the bottom of my stomach. He looked at me and said with a smile, "You can make as much noise as you want. No one will hear you, trust me."

That entire afternoon consisted of nothing but me and Cato. I left to go to my floor and get ready for the interviews. I didn't want to go, but I had to. When Peeta confessed his love for me, I was devastated, and I looked at Cato, his expression was the same. The next day was the first day of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games. WHen I shot the arrow at Cato that night on the Cornucopia, it took all that I had to not cry out when he fell to the Mutts. Nine months later in District 12, my mother was the only one who helped me give birth. No one else but her knew that I was pregnant in the first place. When the baby girl was placed in my arms I breathed her name, "Dandelion." For 3 day i was able to be with my daughter, but I knew that i had to give her up or Snow and the Capital would have a circus with the news that I had a baby. In the middle of the night, I took the baby to the Mayor's house and placed the baby in a basket on their doorstep. I left a card wrapped in the blankets. I wrote that this was only to be opened if anything happened to 12 or me, "She's Peeta's Now."

I knocked on the door and rang the door bell before I ran off back to the Victor's Village. No one else but me, knew who the baby's _real_ parents were and they never would. Everyone would have thought that she's Peeta's daughter, if she wanted to, she could look like a smaller version of him. No one would ever find out that Cato was her father and I was her mother. If they did, my whole families lives would be in danger


End file.
